


first the parent-teacher association, then the world

by animmortalist



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Josephine vs Emori, badass!emori, pta, supportive husband!murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animmortalist/pseuds/animmortalist
Summary: Look, Emori doesn’t intend to enact a plan of domination over her sons’ Parent-Teacher Association, it just happens. She blames John. Mostly. He encourages her, at the very least. And he certainly doesn’t stop her. But she doesn’t stop him, either. So, she guesses they can share the blame equally.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 32





	first the parent-teacher association, then the world

**Author's Note:**

> hello, lovelies!! I know I have a bunch of other stories that need updates right now, but I really needed a break from all of those and just wanted to write something fluffy and fun. I owe this story all to @boomheda on tumblr who inspired this with a wonderful post about memori being in the pta. 
> 
> hope you enjoy and sending lots of love 💖💜💙

Look, Emori doesn’t intend to enact a plan of domination over her sons’ Parent-Teacher Association, it just happens. She blames John. Mostly. He encourages her, at the very least. And he certainly doesn’t _stop_ her. But she doesn’t stop him, either. So, she guesses they can share the blame equally. 

But truthfully, she knows she started it and it never would’ve gotten to where it was if it wasn’t for her. 

It begins with Emmett and Ethan’s bake sale. As he always does, John goes all out for it. Meanwhile, Echo and Raven send in some brownies made from the box with their four kids. Which Echo confesses to Emori took them two tries before they got it right. And by right, she means edible. On the other hand, John really outdoes himself this year with a dessert each for their boys.

Emmett insists on macaroons, which leads to John to make two kinds: lavender and vanilla, for the school’s colors. Meanwhile, Ethan is all about his dad’s slutty brownies. They’re not allowed to call them slutty though per school policy. John tries to label them _special_ brownies. But Emori stops him before he can even get the word down on his personal-stationery note cards they send in with the boys. Instead, they call them oreo-cookie-brownies. Which, technically, they are. 

Of course, each component is made from scratch. Even the oreos. Emori isn’t even sure how he does that part. They’re not box people in their household. One time, Emori suggested it when they were cramped for time and it was Emmett’s birthday. Never again. The look on John’s face was funny, sure, but the resulting lecture was enough to make her regret ever suggesting it.

It’s no surprise when both boys’ desserts are a huge hit. They sell out within minutes and have a whole line of incredibly satisfied kids. The school loves it. They’ve never made so much off the school bake sale. 

John smirks and tells Principal Diyoza, “Please, it was nothing. Well, nothing to me, at least.”

Emori almost hits him but Principal Diyoza seems if not completely enamored with his words than at least slightly amused. Honestly, it’s hard to tell with her. But she’s a good principal, and even though Ethan’s got a talent for trouble these days, she seems to like their family unit. Echo loves her while Raven’s entertained by her wife’s dedication to reigning in Lizzy, Enzo, Sonya, and Owen. Which is no small feat. Often, when Ethan gets sent to Diyoza’s office, Sonya is right there with him. 

John thinks it’s cute, but Emori’s more frustrated that they keep getting caught. 

It’s the high from the bake sale that leads Emori and John agreeing to join the PTA. Originally, the president, Josephine Lightbourne, only asks her and she says to her that she has to think about it. When she tells John about it, he’s offended and declares the PTA is a sexist institution that he doesn’t want to be a part of anyway. But he calls up Josephine the next day and says that _both_ he and Emori will be at the next meeting.

She gives him a once-over as they get ready for bed, grinning. “Seriously? We’re joiners now?”

He shrugs. “If we’re going to change the PTA for the good of the entire school, we have a much better shot at it from the inside.”

She nods. “Of course, that’s what it is.”

“What else would it be?” 

Emori rolls her eyes. “I don’t know...Maybe a quest for power?”

John snorts. “Please. If one of us is gonna make a grab for Jospehine’s crown, it’s you babe.”

She goes to tease him more, but he starts kissing her neck and since the boys are at a sleepover at Raven and Echo’s, she lets all thoughts of the PTA disappear from her mind. John sometimes makes blythe little comments that they should have another kid, if nothing else than to compete with their friends. It makes Emori laugh, but sometimes, she really does consider it. 

Never before she met him did she think she’d be the type, but they grew together. Changed together. While still remaining true to themselves. He’s the best man she’s ever known, and she’s so damn happy it disgusts her sometimes. So, yeah, she does think about having another kid.

The first meeting doesn’t give away what will come to pass, but Emori’s too busy snickering at John’s little jokes to pay much attention. He starts imitating Josephine’s hand motions and the way she twirls her hair. It has Emori so focused on trying not to laugh that she almost misses introducing herself. Josephine seems to notice, but she doesn’t say anything. Just narrows her eyes a little and uses a tone more clipped than before.

The first meeting is mostly about planning the annual science fair. Emori and John exchange a look as one of the few dads in the group makes a joke about how many model volcanoes there’ll be this year. She knows what he’s going to say, but figuring he might make a mess of things, says it before he can.

“Maybe, this year, we encourage the kids to change things up?” Emori proposes.

Josephine laughs and shakes her head. “And how do you suggest we do that? They like fire and things that explode.”

Emori hates her tone, like she doesn’t know _that._ Please, Raven’s been teaching the boys how to make things go ‘boom’ since they could walk. She knows not to piss her off though. That won’t do any good. It won’t help her get what she wants or make things easier for her sons. So, she has to play it carefully. Even long-game it.

Maybe John’s teasing actually had a point. As much as she knew it was probably fruitless, she couldn’t help but wonder if the PTA would be better off if Josephine was no longer in charge. God. Was she really contemplating this? But the more Josephine drones on, the more she grows frustrated with the iron grip she has over the decisions being made.

Yeah, Emori’s doing this. 

“Well, it’s a little cliché, don’t you think?” Emori asks, giving Josephine a sickly sweet smile she doesn’t know where she summons from. 

Josephine narrows her eyes. “You have a problem with fire?”

Emori does, actually. A couple years back, Emori and John’s house caught fire. The boys luckily were at Raven and Echo’s, but John almost didn’t get out of the house in time. They almost lost everything. So, yeah, she has a bit of a complex history with fire. Not that she’s going to tell Josephine that. 

“I just think we should be encouraging the kids to be as creative as possible. But, I suppose for some kids it doesn’t come naturally.” 

Again, Emori smiles and she hears John choke on a laugh beside her. He knows she’s hinting at the fact that Eve and Abel, Josephine’s kids, aren’t exactly the most unique children. Sure, they’re popular, but really, Emori thinks her boys’ imagination could run circles around them. Maybe that’s a bit inflated and she knows she’s entirely biased, but that doesn’t make her any less right. In her opinion. 

Josephine clears her throat. There’s a loaded silence amongst the other parents. Emori can’t bring herself to care though when she backs down.

“Very well,” she says. “I guess we can take a vote to decide.”

“Great,” Emori replies. 

Her resolve lessens a little in light of Josephine’s clear confidence that the vote will go her way.

“All those in favor of banning paper mache and model volcanoes?”

For just a moment, she thinks she might lose. That Josephine will win. Which doesn’t sit right with her. Especially because she’s pretty sure she bordered on flirting with John when he first introduced himself. But more than that. She wants this. She wants to have more control and make the PTA better. She knows, though she isn’t sure how, that the group would be a whole lot better if there was better leadership. In the back of her mind, she’s aware that said leadership is herself. But she doesn’t think about that too much because she watches as about two-thirds of the parents raise their hands in support of her. 

Emori’s surprised for all of five seconds before she gives Josephine a triumphant grin and lets the pride wash over her. She exchanges a look with John. He’s got pride and smugness all over his face. 

It fills her with a sort of warmth she’s only ever had for him. A similar kind she’s sure he only has for her as well. All the years they’ve been together, she knows that neither one of them has ever felt the same for anyone else. And she’s never been treated as kind or loved by anyone in the world. She’s sure no one else could even try. 

“I guess that settles it then,” Josephine almost seethes. It makes Emori’s whole day, if she’s being honest. 

“I guess it does,” she can’t help but reply. 

Emori knows what she’s doing when she sees the look in Josephine’s eyes. This means something. Only one will walk away as the victorious queen of the PTA.

Things only get more intense from there. 

The science fair goes off better than it’s ever been according to Diyoza. The kids’ projects are all varied and each one seems to have an originality she didn’t even expect. Sonya takes first prize, with Ethan coming in second and Lizzy in third. Which surprises no one since Raven instills a love of STEM in her girls. Though Emori knows it gets to Josephine that neither one of her kids gets a shiny trophy. 

She’s so happy for Ethan, but John does comment, “My wife two, Josephine zero.” 

Rolling her eyes, she tells him, “Please. It’s not a competition.”

He gives her a snort. “No duh. It definitely isn’t even close to one. She doesn’t stand a chance. Never has. Not when you get that look in your eye.”

She doesn’t play along. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

As he goes over to take another picture of Ethan and the girls, he winks over his shoulder. “Of course, you don’t.”

Josephine’s there in his place though. She stiffens a little, preparing herself for a fight. As unlikely as that is. After all, as much as she knows Josephine’s abrasive, she thinks even she has the restraint to not throw down in front of the entire school.

“Hi,” Emori greets, deciding civility is the best way to get to her. “I’m so thrilled the fair went so well. Eve’s lemonade contraption was adorable.”

Maybe the last part is a bit of a dig, but part of it really is genuine. Maybe she doesn’t like Josephine...Well, not maybe. But she does like her husband, Gabriel. And while there have been some incidents of Abel bullying Emmett, Eve seems very sweet. 

“Hello,” Josephine returns, giving her a phony smile that Emori sees right through. Though she isn’t sure many would. She can be an okay actress, when she wants to be. 

“And yes,” she goes on, though her smile doesn’t reach her eyes. “It really has been just a great year. Sonya’s robot really is amazing. As is Lizzy’s water cleaning system.”

Emori knows she’s leaving out Ethan to get to her, but she won’t let it bother her. Resisting the urge to brag about her son, she responds, “They’re so unbelievably talented. Though I can’t be surprised, given how great Raven and Echo are with them.”

Josephine nods. “Yes, it really is impressive. Though one has to wonder how much of their projects they did themselves. Maybe we should talk about changing some of the rules for next year at the PTA meeting this week.”

Emori knows she’s meant to be nice right now, that it’s the best way to get to her, but she can’t bring herself to do it when she comes for her best friends. 

She shakes her head and shrugs. “Well, they have a natural talent. It’s hard to imagine when you don’t have that experience with your own kid.” Josephine opens her mouth to retort, but Emori cuts her off, “Now, I really have to go stop my husband from taking more than a hundred pictures, so talk to you later about the Thanksgiving celebration? I’m thinking this year we teach the older kids how to make cornbread.”

“Sure,” Josephine replies, and Emori is thrilled by the disdain in her voice. “We’ll discuss it at the next meeting.”

That night, John makes a bet with Raven that Emori and Josephine will get in a full on brawl by the end of the marking period. Echo barks out a laugh when Raven sticks out her hand and puts their honor and fifty bucks on the table. 

Emori looks at Echo and says, “I’m not gonna _fight_ her.”

Echo raises a brow. “I thought you were already. Just a different kind of fight.” Then she adds, “Though I suspect you’re waging something that’s a lot more like a war.”

She hates her friends. And her husband. Really, her kids are the only ones she can trust.

Even that starts to be questioned as things escalate with Thanksgiving. Emori’s take on educating the kids on Native American history and culture while giving them as much truth as elementary kids can handle about the reality of the colonist’s treatment of Native American irks Josephine to no end. But the PTA backs Emori this time too. Though Josephine does have her die-hard supports. Like a grown woman who actually seems to go by Lee Lee. Her clothes are amazing though, she has to admit. 

The celebration goes off so well, with overwhelming support from the parents not involved in the PTA, that Diyoza brings in Emori and Josephine to congratulate them. She even gives them praise. Well, as much praise as can be expected from the wry principal. 

And while Emori thinks her boys haven’t picked up on it, apparently she couldn’t be more wrong. 

“Mom, are you fighting Ms. Lightbourne?” Emmett asks over dinner one night.

John grins and nods. “Yes.”

At the same time, Emori gets out, “Of course, I’m not.”

She shoots him a glare and he raises his hands in defense. “Not that I don’t completely support you in this endeavor.”

“You know I don’t condone that kind of thing,” she tells Emmett.

Ethan looks at John. “But Dad, didn’t you say that sometimes kicking ass is important.”

She raises a brow at him and he chokes out, “I believe I said kicking ass with your words, not fists.” He looks at Emori and defends, “And I told him bullying is unacceptable. Only to stick up for himself or others.”

Sighing, she gets out, “Emmett and Ethan, don’t listen to your dad. Not unless he’s telling you to listen to me.”

John crosses his arms over his chest and the movement almost makes her smile. Almost. Before she remembers she’s supposed to be mad at him. 

“I give great advice.” He grins at the boys. “Your mom is just in denial about her battle for power.”

She scoffs. “It is not a _battle._ And I don’t care about the power.”

John gives her a look. “‘Course you don’t. Though you gotta admit, you would look amazing in a crown.”

“Mom’s trying to be a queen?” Ethan asks, frowning a bit in concentration. He turns to his dad. “Thought she already was one.”

John doesn’t miss a beat. “Oh, she is. But this is a different kind of queen. Not just of us, but for other people.”

Emori doesn’t even know how to stop this conversation in its tracks.

Ethan grins. “Awesome. I hope you beat Ms. Lightbourne, Mom.”

She doesn’t know if she should be horrified or happy by the comment. She tsks her tongue against her teeth. “I’m not fighting her, I promise. We both want to make the school better. We just have different ideas of doing that, that’s all.”

Emmett takes a bite of his food and says after he swallows, “Still. You better win. Abel’s an ass.”

“Language,” John says.

Emmett huffs. “I could say the same thing to you.”

Emori gives him a look and a raised brow, and he immediately backtracks. 

“Sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Uh-huh,” she tells him. “And what else?”

“I’ll watch my language,” he grumbles out.

John smirks at her. “Your power.”

She rolls her eyes, but finds herself grinning with affection for him, for their family, all the same. 

Emori doesn’t expect things to get as bad as they do. But honestly...She should’ve anticipated it. Though it doesn’t reach a whole new level until the annual Winter Wonderland Holiday Party.

It’s all Josephine. At first. In the end though, Emori knows part of it is her. That as much as she denies for months that she’s going for Josephine’s leadership, that isn’t the truth. She wants the power, maybe a little too much. But mostly, she knows that she can do a better job. That she can help the school in ways that Josephine can’t. 

Still, she doesn’t mean for things to escalate to the place that they do. 

Emori goes to the school gym an hour or two before the party to set up decorations. Josephine’s already there, ordering other parents around. When she nearly makes another dad cry, Emori reacts immediately, going to his side.

“It’s really not that bad,” she says in reference to the streamers Monty hung up. 

“I’m no expert at this kind of thing.” He sighs. “But damn, she can be intense.”

Emori nods sympathetically. “Don’t I know it. But here, let me help create some loops with them.” She jokes, “Hopefully that will satisfy our queen.”

Monty laughs. “Please, if anyone deserves that title around here, it’s you.”

Emori can’t stop the pride that gives her. She thought over the past couple of months she was winning the other parents over. But the confirmation of it is too good. 

She waves a hand. “Please, you’ll get to my ego.”

It’s the truth, after all.

Monty shakes his head. “Believe me, we’d much rather you be in charge.”

Emori laughs it off, but the whole time she and Monty finish up the decorations, she can’t help but be excited by the prospect. If the other parents really feel this way, then maybe being the leader of the PTA isn’t such a pipe dream. She doesn’t know when it became important to her, but she doesn’t hate it as much as she thought she would. She likes the idea of improving things. Of helping others and making the school better for every kid. Josephine clearly doesn’t have that vision, but Emori knows she’s equipped to be a better leader. She just needs a chance. 

It’s sort of infuriating that part of her suspects she’ll never get one. All because Josephine’s been in charge forever. She tries to cool the anger, but it rises up. At the worst possible time, too. Apparently, Josephine notices how Emori helps out all the other parents with the decorating.

Josephine comes up to her while she’s arranging the dessert table. There’s a mix of healthier things, like vegetables and hummus, and stuff like cupcakes. The former of which John made. Josephine wanted Christmas trees on them, but he refused. Mostly since he is Jewish, after all. And really, where does she get off telling him how to make his food? His words, not Emori’s. Instead, each one has a delicately designed snowflake on top. If he wasn’t so amazing, she’d probably make fun of him for loving doing this kind of thing so much. But then again, _she’s_ the one that’s gotten more involved in the school than she ever thought she would. No room to judge. 

“Nice cupcakes,” she comments, a little snide.

It makes Emori want to punch her in her stupid face.

Instead, she grins. “John really does outdo himself at every chance.”

“He is _too good,_ ” Josephine says. 

Emori bristles a little at her tone, at the implication there. God. Does she have to be so goddamn obvious that she finds her husband attractive?

She continues, “Pity Echo and Raven couldn’t contribute anything.” She examines her nails. “Not that they ever really do when it comes to this kind of thing.”

Emori feels her cheeks get hot with anger. No one gets to talk about the people who she considers family like that.

“I would watch what you say,” she gets out before she thinks better of it. 

“Or what?” Josephine asks. “Seriously, I’d love to see if you actually have the balls to—”

But she’s interrupted by Emori shoving a cupcake in her face.

It’s not...It’s not her finest moment, okay? Whatever. The bitch has had it coming since day one. Talking bad about Echo and Raven, flirting with John, thinking she can treat all the other parents like crap.

Emori’s so busy feeling unbelievably good from finally giving Josephine what she deserves that she isn’t prepared for the cupcake that gets smashed on top of her head. 

From there on out, it’s war. 

They’re both picking up food at random and throwing it at one another. Mostly the cupcakes, because Emori figures they do the most damage. It’s chaos and she thinks she hears Monty’s concerned voice and Raven muttering, “Oh, fuck,” and Echo’s, “Do we help her fight her?” She’s pretty sure John’s laughing his ass off as she smears hummus on Josephine’s designer blouse. But she can’t bring herself to care. Not when Josephine’s fighting back with just as much vigor. 

Honestly, she thinks they could’ve gone on like that forever, if Diyoza hadn’t walked in and yelled, “What the hell is going in here?”

Both of them pause, and Emori registers the horror that settles for both of them. They’ve really done it now. And if the look on the principal’s face is anything to go by, they’re gonna pay for it. 

Principal Diyoza sits Josephine and Emori down in her office. Both of them still have frosting on their clothes, in their hair. She’s never been more mortified or terrified in her life as the principal stares them down. 

“Honestly, I don’t even know what to say.” 

Emori swallows. “I’m so sorry. Really, it just...There’s no excuse for our behavior.”

Josephine nods, solemn. Emori almost believes it. “It’s unacceptable.”

Diyoza sighs. “I wanted to put this conversation off, but really, it seems now is the time if we’re going to avoid immature and embarrassing incidents like this one.”

Emori frowns but doesn’t interrupt.

“You see,” the principal says to Josephine rather than Emori. “The parents have been coming to me over the past couple of months, and it seems they’re tired of your leadership of the PTA.”

“What does that mean?” Josephine demands, her tone icy. 

Diyoza stiffens and narrows her eyes. “It means,” she clears her throat and looks at Emori. “That Emori will be the new president from here on out.”

“Are you kidding me?” Josephine gets out.

Diyoza gives her a grin. “Of course, I’m not. The other parents have been asking for months, and after today, I see no reason why I shouldn’t grant it.”

“But—” Josephine starts, but Diyoza cuts her off.

“Enough. Now, will you please give me a moment with Emori. There are things about the PTA we need to discuss.”

“ _Unbelievable_!” Josephine bursts out as she gets up from her chair and storms out of the room. 

Emori’s gleeful for all of one second before she remembers she’s still in trouble.

“Look,” Principal Diyoza says. “I almost didn’t make you president because of the stunt you pulled today. But I trust you to be better in the future. You’ve done amazing work so far this year and I believe in your ability.”

Emori nods. “I won’t let you down.”

Diyoza smiles, just the slightest hint of one. “I’m sure you won’t.”

“So I’m guessing by the way I saw the enemy stomp out of here the best woman won?” John asks when she comes down the hallway, grinning.

She shakes her head. “I’m so embarrassed, I feel like I don’t deserve it.”

He scoffs. “Please, babe, you took a cake to the face. I think you’ve fought hard for this.”

Emori laughs. “I guess, maybe, yeah.”

“Come on,” he goes on. “Like you aren’t completely thrilled you’re gonna totally remake this school.”

She allows herself a smile. “Alright, so maybe I’m the slightest bit pleased.”

He gives her a quick kiss. “That’s my badass wife.”

She shoves him away playfully. “Yeah, well your badass wife could really use a shower. Let’s get the boys and head out.”

John smirks.

“What?” she asks, more amused than annoyed now. 

“I can’t wait for your explanation to them for your battle with Josie,” he says.

She contemplates going to see if there are any cupcakes left so she can shove one in his face. 

“God, what am I gonna say?” she groans. There really is no excuse for her actions. Even though Josephine probably, almost definitely, deserved it.

He snorts. “They’ll get it. Plus, I doubt they’re gonna be too disappointed.”

She raises a brow. “And why is that?”

John drapes an arm around her shoulders and pulls her in. “Because their mom’s a queen. Can’t really argue with that.”

Emori tries to stay serious, really, she does. But in the end, she can’t help it. The laugh bubbles up and out. 

“Yeah,” she agrees, though she still feels a little bit scared of Diyoza and her own power grab. “I guess I am.”

As it turns out, Emori’s the best president of the PTA the school’s ever seen. The parents make fun of her for how things went down, of course. And Principal Diyoza never really stops being scary. But John supports her at every new endeavor. 

“Long live Queen Emori,” he tells her after the first week when she almost loses it. 

Pulling him close, she kisses him. “I never would’ve conquered the PTA without you.” 

He just shrugs and says, “You can make it up to me by having another kid.”

Emori laughs, but she’s been thinking about recently, and yeah, she thinks they might just do it. 

She loves her life, she really does.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ❤︎
> 
> find me on tumblr (@animmortalist)


End file.
